HABIT
Character Synopsis HABIT''' is a malicious and malevolent entity being fought against by the EverymanHYBRID crew. There has been speculation that HABIT is a demon, a monster, a ghost or a possessing force. Little is known about who or what exactly HABIT is, though it's made clear that it's supposedly the incarnation of Evil Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B''' Verse: EverymanHYBRID, TribeTwelve, Slenderman Mythos Name: HABIT Gender: Male Age: Well over 700 years old (Figures such as Vlad The Impaler and Jack The Ripper were once vessels of it's being. Other things indicate HABIT itself predates humanity itself) Classification: Incarnation of Evil, Supernatural Horror, Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Mind Manipulation (Made most of the members of a SWAT team slaughter each other, his hidden videos caused mental relapses when the cast was sent them. Freed Firebrand from the Administrator's control), Perception Manipulation (Created videos that cannot be seen by the main cast at all), Spatial Manipulation (Likely at least partly responsible for the distorted, impossible spaces shown, such as a disappearing crawlspace leading to another location kilometers away, and a house that is bigger on the inside than the outside and is seemingly made up of the houses of all the EverymanHYBRID crew. Almost certainly responsible for a stairway in Bridge to Nowhere that loops in on itself and always leads to the same ground floor), Technological Manipulation (Was able to control Evan's car to a limited extent and manipulate the channel's footage without it being noticed), Telekinesis (Unlocked a door from a distance), Teleportation (Can teleport himself and others), Temporal BFR and Time Travel (Transported Noah from December to September of the same year, and possessed videos of future events that had not yet occurred), Necromancy (Seemingly brought Nick back from the dead after he was killed by Evan), Possession (Can possess hosts and can't be removed by normal means; it's been implied that he can possess multiple people at once), Non-Corporeal, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Sigma Radiation and its mind-altering effects), Regeneration (Low-Mid in a host; Evan regenerated from having his intestines ripped out by the Rake and he cannot be killed by wounds to the heart, but severe damage to a host body's spinal cord or brain will kill them and render them useless to HABIT), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), likely Time Manipulation (Should be partly responsible for the implied looping of iterations, and though there can likely be large gaps in time between iterations, they can also loop over the same timeframe again and again. In addition, time has passed unusually quickly in the videos before, going from day to night within minutes) and Pocket Reality Manipulation (He implied that the dimension - possibly the “Candleverse” - that Noah is trapped in during ‘’Bridge to Nowhere’’ is under his own control), possibly Plot Manipulation (Vince is convinced that he and the others are fiction and their entire lives have been fabricated and controlled by HABIT and Slenderman; however, this is debatable, and even if their lives have been fabricated and controlled, it may be through more conventional means) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Treated as being comparable to and possibly even superior to The Administrator, who can preform "Dimensional Bleeding" which merged and bleeds countless universes altogether as one, The Administrator can also supposedly can manipulate Rifts, which connects an seemingly endless amount of realities, shouldn't be any weaker than The Collective. This is also evident by the fact Administrator and HABIT are implied to have trapped the crew in an endless loop across multiple versions of the normal universe) 'Speed: Immeasurable '''(Maintains a similar existence to that of The Collective, who of which see time as meaingless and an abstract concept they don't abide by. heavily suggested to be an entity who exists beyond Time as evident by the fact he claims humans are "prisioners bound in a cave and staring at a blank wall in which they can only perceive shadows" whilst The Collective are 'free" of "''what casts those shadows") Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Can manipulate rifts, which connect an seemingly endless number of realities together. Should be capable of preforming a similar feat to the "Dimensional Bleeding" event that The Administator causes, which bleeds countless universes together) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Directly comparable to The Administator, who is shown to be uneffected by said "Dimensional Bleeding" event that causes countless realities to merge and bleed into one another. Exists outside of The Multiverse) 'Stamina: Limitless 'in Non-Corporeal state. '''Normal Human '''through Vessels 'Range: Multiversal '(Trapped the main crew in a endless loop across the multiverse) 'Intelligence: HABIT is incredibly intelligent, perceptive, and knowledgeable on everything that's happening within EverymanHYBRID, and has been manipulating everything from the start, toying with his "rabbits" and guiding them towards his own goals for his amusement from the beginning. He is also very skilled in combat, having amassed plentiful experience over the course of his long lifespan and many, many hosts. Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various weapons and tools Extra Info: The HABIT can somehow retain it's abilities even when using a vessel. As shown when it posses Evan and can still use it's abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Slenderman Mythos Category:TribeTwelve Category:EverymanHYBRID Category:Horror Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Gun Users Category:Murderers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Necromancers Category:Space Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Time Traveler Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Hax Category:BFR Users Category:Time Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 2